Decisiones y Consecuencias
by StalinaDePloshchadRevolyutsii
Summary: En la elección de Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Othell Yarwyck hace caso a Bowen Marsh y Alliser Thorne, dando sus votos a Janos Slynt. Gracias a esto, el Señor de Harrenhal se convierte en el comandante #998. Seda, Bowen Marsh, Grenn, Edd el Penas, un asesino misterioso y hasta el propio Othell Yarwyck tienen algo que decir al respecto. Una historia de represión.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines de lucro ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración (1): Este fic participa en el reto 12 ¿Y sí...? Del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Aclaración (2): Me tocó la situación 25, que parte de la siguiente pregunta: ¿Y si los hermanos negros de la Guardia de la Noche hubiesen elegido a Janos Slint como Lord Comandante? Me puse en situación (con mucho esfuerzo) y salió esto. Aclaro también que mueren personajes importantes, etc.

Advertencia: spoiler de Tormenta de Espadas. De hecho, un pequeño diálogo fue sacado de allí. MultiPov. Es decir, seis personajes tienen voz aquí, aunque descuiden, los he separado con líneas para que no se pierda el lector. Hay salto de escena, además. Y No tengo nada más que decir.

* * *

Prólogo.

* * *

Othell Yarwyck no podía pensar más que en las decisiones que pesaban sobre la Guardia de la Noche durante esa velada. Stannis Baratheon, el rey que acudió al socorro de Poniente cuando ningún monarca más habría movido por ellos un dedo, apostó centinelas en todas las puertas para que no saliera nadie de la cripta si antes no nominaban nuevo Lord comandante. Ira, reproches y abucheos suscitó la drástica orden dada por aquel pragmático hombre, no obstante se le obedeció… o se intentó obedecer. Cotter Pyke comenzó la sublevación y los de Guardiaoriente lo secundaron; partidarios de Ser Dennys y Janos Slynt compartían hostilidades a gritos y con miradas; los de Castillo Negro intentaban hacerse oír a gritos y, por sobre todo, el desenvainar de espadas que portaban hombres airados rasgaba el griterío como las manos ansiosas de un hombre harían con el vestido de una prostituta.

Lo cierto era –y eso no se le escapaba ni siquiera a Owen el Bestia–, que estaban tan cerca de elegir a un líder como de conseguir un dragón para cada uno. Acogió de buen grado la sugerencia de Ser Alliser, que postulaba hacer caso al rey Stannis y escoger cuanto antes a aquel que sería su guía y cara representativa. El capitán de los constructores no sabía quién tendría ese honor, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa. No sería él. Lo habían estado votando y honrado se sintió por la confianza que sus hermanos le otorgaban, mas Bowen le había pedido un favor y ése había sido renunciar a la confianza que sus votantes le dieron y ofrecerle el porcentaje a Lord Janos. Una parte de Othell le hallaba la razón al jefe de los mayordomos, pues mirándolo desde un punto estratégico situando a Slynt en la jefatura se pondrían en buena posición con Tywin Lannister, la mano del rey –el que se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro, no el severo y rígido del hielo en los ojos y el fuego en la capa–. Por otra parte, sin embargo, su personalidad casi siempre proclive a dudar aún se preguntaba cosas. Alliser estaba más que dispuesto a darle todos los apoyos que quisiera al que se hacía llamar Señor de Harrenhal, aunque Yarwyck suponía que sus ansias por verlo en el poder tenía más fines personales que los neutrales necesarios en la Guardia. Aquello era precisamente lo que le hacía preguntarse si ese hombre que olía a Desembarco del Rey y que, como bien dejó en manifiesto Stannis, era dado a la corrupción, sería un buen líder. Prefería darle su apoyo a alguien como Ser Dennis o el mismísimo Pyke, tan correcto uno como irreverente era el otro.

No tenía problemas en renunciar. Es más, ni siquiera le importaba. Pero como buen constructor, sabía que una base sólida soportaba mejor el resto del edificio y podría prevenirla de un derrumbe, mientras que la fragilidad de ciertos elementos –como el terreno en que sería construido,, los implementos que se utilizarían, la destreza del fabricante– podría hacer que se viniese o no abajo. Veía en Marsh buenas intenciones, en Alliser sólo ansias de venganza…

«¿Y qué hay en mí? –Se preguntó una parte de su cerebro, la más cansada por las batallas, la que estaba alegre por las victorias, la que había escuchado con atención crítica el plan de Thorne y Marsh en el baño–. Sólo ganas de cenar. Y que esto acabe pronto.» No era un consuelo precisamente saber que los sentimientos podían influenciar su decisión, ni saber que en sus manos estaba inclinar la balanza hacia un comandante u otro.

Se frotó la prominente mandíbula y esperó. Oyó cómo thorne y Slynt insultaban al chico Jon Nieve, llamándole «Warg» o «Cambiacapas». Aguardó el asentimiento de Bowen, quien aún con su cara vendada parecía fuerte y enérgico tal como lo recordaba; miró a los muchachos verdes cual primavera dominante y a Sam Tarly, que le había pedido dar su apoyo al desertor asesino de Mediamano. Supo que estaba jugando con hielo, el mismo al que solía dar forma con piedras para reparar grietas del Muro. Comprendió que la decisión estaba en sus manos... y entonces habló.

—Quiero retirarme de la elección. Si me hubierais querido, ya habéis tenido diez ocasiones para elegirme y no lo habéis hecho. O por lo menos, no lo habéis hecho tantos como era necesario. Iba a decir que los que estaban depositando mi ficha deberían elegir a Lord Janos...

—Lord Slynt es el mejor candidato... —asintió Ser Alliser.

...Y tenía razón. Entre el belicoso Cotter Pyke, el anciano Ser Dennis, el joven Jon Nieve, cambiacapas y desertor, incluso él mismo, que seguía órdenes con más destreza de la que jamás podría poner dándolas, no había mejor elección. La Guardia había ido degenerando con el paso del tiempo. Ladrones, asesinos, cazadores furtivos, violadores; nadie –o al menos alguien al sur del Cuello– se asombraría si su líder era un sapo con alas de dragón.

* * *

I.

* * *

Tan suave como los satenes rojos de lady melisandre, que perezosos cual si llama trémula fuesen, rozaban las piernas de la encendida dama, acariciándolas con dulce timidez; así Seda se movía por las estancias del Lord comandante Jannos Slynt. Cuando escogieron al señor de Harrenhal para desempeñar tal cargo, entre felicitaciones de algunos y protestas airadas de otros –Cotter Pyke había sido el primero en partir, al despuntar un alba clara que hacía llorar el Muro con dedos largos y finos–, el nuevo jefe había dispuesto un mayordomo personal que se ocupara de él y sus necesidades. Eligió a Seda por considerarlo delicado, hábil con los quehaceres y grato a la vista. El joven de Antigua sabía que sus labores se parecían más a las de un criado que a las de un mayordomo, pero mejor era no quejarse y menos ahora que las cosas estaban tan tensas en el Castillo Negro. Había cosas que sus amigos le contaban, otras de las que él se enteraba y algunas que permanecían ocultas, pero entre las paredes semiderruidas de la fortaleza se respiraba una agitación sin precedentes. La sentencia de Jon Nieve –gran amigo de Seda y compañero de todos los que pelearon en esas fatídicas noches–, era lo que se discutía a continuación.

–Alteza, comprendo que vos seáis el rey –Cuando Lord Janos se enfurecía, le temblaba la papada y se ponía rojo. Pyp había contado tantos chistes malos respecto a su apariencia, que cuando lo veía así a Seda le costaba no reír–. Pero la vida del bastardo de invernalia le pertenece a la Guardia de la Noche. Ese joven al que queréis galardonar con castillos y la absolución de sus crímenes, rompió sus votos con una...

–Sé perfectamente lo que hizo –sin dudas el aspecto del rey Stannis, con sus ropajes austeros y la capa dorada cayéndole sobre los hombros, era más imponente que el de su nuevo comandante. Seda oyó su rechinar de dientes–. Vuestros hombres no paran de repetírmelo una y otra vez, qué cansinos son. Ahora os pregunto: ¿Es bueno entonces recompensaros a vos por vuestra corrupción en Desembarco del Rey, con un puesto de Comandante de la Guardia? Estáis en tan mala condición para criticar mi proceder. Sois el comandante, pero yo soy el rey. Ya os dije en una ocasión que me daba igual a quién eligieran los hermanos negros y que si tenía que tratar con vos, apretaría los dientes y lo haría, pero sois imposible. Más de lo que creí.

–No pongo en duda vuestro poder, alteza. –Slynt tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre–. Lo que me pedís, sin embargo, es demasiado. No puedo faltar a las leyes de la Guardia...

–¿Sí faltar a las de los Reinos? Eres un hipócrita –el rey se había cansado de la larga e infructuosa conferencia, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Hizo un gesto a Seda y el chico, parado en un rincón intentando pasar inadvertido, dio un respingo–. Un poco más de agua, por favor.

Seda se aproximó con suaves pasos, sirviendo en la copa del rey el agua cristalina que exigía. Sus ojos azul oscuro apenas se detuvieron en los hermosos rizos negros que adornaban la frente del chico, y en la graciosa nariz que se alzaba, orgullosa, sobre el rostro tostado; aún así, le invadió un sobrecogimiento similar a cuando se está bajando una escalera y por accidente se saltan varios escalones en el momento exacto en que esa mirada de monarca frío se clavó en su fisonomía. Respiró hondo y retrocedió ante una señal enérgica del dedo grueso de su comandante.

–No le podéis hablar así a Janos Slynt. –Se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona siempre que lo superaba la cólera–. En vuestro lugar, el rey Robert...

–Yo no soy mi hermano –había rencor en su dura voz–. Robert te permitió corrupción e insolencia, pero ahora yo soy el rey y no lo consiento. –Bebió un sorbo de agua mientras la mujer roja, a su lado, inclinaba la cabeza–. Jon Nieve se ha negado a colaborar conmigo en la restitución de Invernalia.

–Se resiste a derribar los falsos Dioses del Norte –habló la bella mujer en un susurro. De los cuatro que se hallaban en la habitación, era la única que no bebía nada–. No es ese tema el que el rey quería tocar con vos, fiel guerrero.

Melisandre Sonrió. Había en sus ojos rojos algo que a Seda no le gustaba, así que evitaba mirarla siempre que podía. Al parecer, lo mismo le pasaba a Slynt pues tenía clavada la vista en un punto fijo de la pared.

–Vos diréis, alteza. –Más que decirlas, escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

–Sabes lo que pido, Slynt, y ya no me queda paciencia –Stannis entrelazó los largos dedos unos con otros–. El Agasajo, los fuertes que la Guardia de la Noche no ocupa, los documentos. Bien sabes que puedo tomarlos, pero como Lord comandante –hizo una mueca–, los estoy pidiendo de buenos modos. Es el pago por ganar esta guerra para la Guardia.

–Me gustaría esperar hasta la ejecución del traidor Nieve para tratar este asunto –Janos Slynt se fue por la tangente, dedicándole al rey una sonrisa babosa–. Tengo que considerar esto con mis consejeros, un comandante consulta a sus comandados, no lo irá a saber bien Lord Slynt. Tengo que saber el uso que le daréis, pues son cosas de la Guardia.

–¡Estáis bien adoctrinado por Ser Alliser, no? –El rey hablaba en tono tan gélido como el propio muro–. No te importe el uso que deba darle, lo importante es que estén en mi poder. Cuanto antes acabes de deliberar, mejor.

Stannis Baratheon se puso en pie, y lentamente su pelirroja dama lo imitó. Dirigió una mirada roja de fuego a Lord Slynt, sus ojos se detuvieron en Seda y finalmente en el rey, a quien siguió. El muchacho de Antigua suspiró cuando los vio salir. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que el nombramiento del señor de Harrenhal traería más problemas de los que resolvería. Bien lo sabía el pobre Jon.

* * *

II.

* * *

El viento gélido le tironeaba la capa negra como un montón de fantasmas invisibles. Bowen Marsh se había olvidado del calor hacía muchísimos años, como es propio de un hombre que se ha encadenado al Muro y a lo que a ello conlleva, sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando las agujas invisibles del aire rozaron su rostro y manos. los guantes de piel apenas si le servían de algo, el pañuelo que envolvía la herida de su oreja no minaba el mal estar. Luchó para no castañetear los dientes y en silencio rezó una oración, rogando que el espectáculo se diera prisa en acabar. No disfrutaría con la ejecución de Jon Nieve, igual que no la disfrutarían sus amigos y compañeros de armas, pero órdenes eran órdenes y si de algo sabía Bowen era de cumplirlas cuando se trataba de la Guardia.

En el patio de armas –donde se llevaría a cabo la sentencia– se había congregado un corrillo de hermanos negros, algunos ansiosos por verle morir como Alliser Thorne y sus amigos, otros con el semblante alicaído de quien sufre la partida de un hermano. Bowen observó a Tarly, que sollozaba cubriéndose la regordeta cara con un pañuelo mientras Grenn le rodeaba los voluminosos hombros con un brazo; Pyp, pequeño y ágil, revoloteaba aquí y allí intentando encender la chispa que se transformaría en llama; Seda, el chico de Antigua con suave piel y fragante barbita, le servía una copa de vino a Lord Slynt, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que la mitad del rojo líquido quedó esparcido por el suelo, siendo el precedente de la sangre que se derramaría allí poco después. Habían muchos vestidos de negro rodeando el tocón donde se decapitaría al traidor, aunque al rey no se lo veía por ninguna parte, igual que a sus soldados.

«Es la forma de demostrar su descontento», pensó Marsh. Si bien Stannis Baratheon prestó socorro a la Guardia de la Noche cuando esta lo requirió, siendo el único rey entre tantos que ayudó sin vacilación contra la invasión salvaje, aquello no le garantizaba el poderío eterno en cuanto a disposiciones administrativas respectaba. Bowen se había mostrado de acuerdo con Lord Janos en ese aspecto, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si en sus demás decisiones había tanta sabiduría. En su opinión, decapitar a Jon Nieve era un error que podía llevar a los hermanos negros a una sublevación interna, no obstante el nuevo comandante desoyó su consejo, igual que hizo con el maestre Aemon. Sólo oía a Ser Alliser. La noche anterior lo había discutido con Othell Yarwyck en su pequeña celda, mientras un frío demencial recorría sus cuerpos fatigados por los años de servicio. El capitán de los constructores se sentía culpable por haber inclinado la balanza a favor de Slynt, pero el lacustre no podía olvidar que si su compañero lo había hecho, fue por exigencia suya. Pensó erróneamente que sería lo mejor para la hermandad, ponerse en buena posición con todos los reyes sin contar con que Janos no servía más que a su propio interés.

Cuando sacaron al prisionero de su celda de hielo donde le habían confinado por traición, deserción y asesinato, Jon Nieve temblaba de pies a cabeza, fatigado, hambriento de calor más que de comida. A su huargo lo habían matado días atrás hombres de la reina, siguiendo órdenes de aquella mujer roja que tan hechizado tenía al mundo entero. Jon lo había visto morir, a simple vista impotente, antes de que lo encerraran en el frío debajo del Muro. Ahora no parecía pder sostenerse. Su fuerza corporal estaba evidentemente minada, pero nada podía doblegar su carácter impetuoso de Stark, pues Bowen le vio alzar la cabeza y mirar a todos con sus ojos fríos y grises de invierno tormentoso.

–¡Jon! ¡No dejes que te maten estos malnacidos! –Chilló alguien entre la multitud, en un sollozo. Marsh no habría sabido decir quién fue.

–¡Silencio! –Rugió Lord Janos, haciendo temblar su papada. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó una mano por su pequeña lancita ensangrentada que sujetaba la voluminosa capa–. Aquí el único que habla es Lord Slynt, mocoso irrespetuoso –señaló con un dedo la multitud y tomó a Jon Nieve por los hombros–, ¿Estos que te defienden son cambiacapas como tú?

–Los que me defienden fueron hombres que lucharon conmigo para defender el castillo –respondió con voz débil pero sorprendentemente desafiante a pesar de los días de encierro.

–Señor –hablaba en tono de protesta, como si a un niño le negasen un capricho–, cuando te refieras a mí, lo harás como «señor» ¿Me oyes, bastardo?

«¿Cuál es el afán de humillarlo y ensuciar más su nombre? –Se preguntó Bowen, con las manos en los bolsillos rozando la daga que lo había salvado del Llorón en la batalla del Puente de Cráneos–. Si va a matar al chico, que lo haga ahora. Estoy cansado de que se exhiba como un pavo real. Cansado de que desatienda mis consejos.» Marsh sirvió como mayordomo a Jeor Mormont y a Lord Qhorgyle cuando vivía. No tenía la sabiduría del maestre Aemon ni el vigor de Cotter Pyke a la hora de las armas, pero sabía... leía, escribía, hacía las cuentas... «Hablas de cuántas patas de carnero hay, de cuántos sacos de nabos y de cuántas cucharas. Lo que quiere oír Slynt es cuán bien está haciendo su trabajo... y eso no se lo puedes decir» Othell Yarwyck parecía estarle hablando al interior de su cabeza; eran las palabras que en la noche le había dedicado antes de caer dormido en un sueño inquieto y febril, que hablaba de frío, delirios y malos tragos futuros que tendría que beber si su comandante no atendía a razones de nadie. Se pasó una mano por la herida del rostro que cicatrizaba lentamente. Le picaba cuando recordaba la batalla, los hombres cayendo, los hermanos muriendo y su propia victoria, una que tenía sabor agridulce en su boca cada vez que la pensaba. Fijó la vista en el frente, donde obligaban a Jon a arrodillarse para poder cortarle la cabeza. Los hombres de Slynt tenían rodeados a los amigos de Jon, pocos y mal distribuidos; al menos los consejos de Alliser sí los seguía al pie de la letra.

–Jon Nieve –la voz de Janos Slynt era retumbante, emocionada–, se te acusa de romper tus votos, de asesinato a un hermano, de deserción y traición, y se te ha hallado culpable ante los ojos de los Dioses antiguos y los Nuevos. Yo, Lord Janos Slynt, señor de Harrenhal y comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, te sentencio a muerte. –Alliser, oculto entre la gente, dedicó una sonrisa–. Pero no hemos olvidado que has prestado servicios a la guardia y a los Reinos. Por esto y por mi bondad, te concedo el derecho de las últimas palabras. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

El rostro de Jon Nieve, alargado y solemne, se alzó y miró a los hermanos negros, los suyos rodeados, los enemigos con armas en mano. Sus ojos gris profundo se fijaron por un instante en la ventana del piso superior, donde la princesa Salvaje aguardaba en la torre lista para ser rescatada. Bowen Marsh había oído de boca de un indignadísimo Slynt, que el rey Stannis había solicitado aliar a los salvajes con la casa Stark. Eso tampoco le gustaba, pero al parecer el bastardo de Invernalia no lo aprobaba. Cuando habló lo hizo con una serenidad descorazonadora, tan desesperante como increíble en un joven que –Bowen había visto– se enfadaba con facilidad y era muy impetuoso.

–todo lo que hice, fue por la Guardia. Nada más tengo para decir. Luché, sangré, me hirieron y herí a mis enemigos, pero siempre por la Guardia de la Noche.

Un dedo gélido recorrió la espina dorsal del Lord Mayordomo, haciéndolo estremecer de algo que se podría catalogar como sobrecogimiento. No oyó lo siguiente que decía Janos Slynt antes de decapitarle; las palabras del chico no dejaban de darle vueltas, pues se parecían mucho a las que él mismo habría dicho de estar en su posición. Todo lo que hizo el lacustre desde que abandonó el asentamiento de la casa Marsh, fue por la Guardia de la Noche. Todo lo que haría a continuación, sería por el bienestar de los reinos. Miró de reojo a Othell Yarwyck, pero el constructor tenía la mirada fija en el blanco azulado del Muro y no le correspondió. Sin dudas, la culpa de no haber construido como debía no le dejaba en paz. Bowen supo que la muerte de Nieve era un error, pero cuando lo comprendió ya era tarde; la espada del verdugo se desenvainaba y enloquecían los hermanos.

Tarly sollozó, y lo mismo hizo Seda, quien derramó la copa de vino en el momento exacto en que la espada de Lord Slynt bajaba en un arco descendente hasta el cuello del chico. Se oyó un crujido repugnante, ahogado por un bramido de furia intensa que recorrió la multitud. Bowen no podía mirar a otra parte que no fuese la nieve tiñéndose de rosa, mientras la cabeza del traidor rodaba hasta detenerse sin vida, inánime cual flores marchitas de primavera en un invierno. Se desató el caos poco después. Tal como él había previsto, un conflicto interno que no dejaría a nadie bien parado daría comienzo con aquella sangre norteña y guerrera que todo lo dio por cuanto creía. Pensó en sacar su arma, en luchar y morir si hacía falta, pero no sabía ni siquiera por quién, o para qué. Un tirón en su brazo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, era firme y suave al mismo tiempo.

–Vamos. Nada podemos hacer aquí.

Othell Yarwyck había estado seguro de pocas cosas en su vida, eso Bowen lo sabía, pero lo que se les presentaba ahora era una certeza fría como el Muro que ambos juraron defender como amigos y hermanos. Nada podían hacer y cuando pudieron, se habían cruzado de brazos. Es el estigma de las decisiones lo que pesaban sobre sus viejos hombros cansados del servicio.

Temblando de frío y sobrecogimiento, se metieron ambos en la misma celda de siempre, mientras el entrechocar de espadas abajo les servía como música.

«Una música que no me gusta.»

* * *

III.

* * *

Cuatro días había pasado en las celdas de hielo o quizás cinco, Grenn no habría sabido asegurarlo. Hacía muchas horas ya su barba crujía cuando se la apretaba, y se le congelaban hasta los pensamientos siempre que intentaba evocarlos. Orgulloso se sentía de haber mandado a uno de los hombres de Slynt al infierno, pero cada vez que recordaba lo de Jon le daban ganas de vomitar o patear algo. Si vomitaba perdería lo poco que había conseguido comer, y si pateaba le iría peor pues la celda era tan pequeña y dura que se rompería los pies de intentarlo.

Al cuarto (o quizás quinto) día lo sacaron de aquella prisión gélida que se le clavaba en la piel como alfileres pequeños. Eran dos hombres del rey, pues vestían de cualquier color que no fuese ni el amarillo, rojo o negro, sin embargo no había amabilidad en sus gestos. Grenn intentó preguntar por Sapo, pues el recuerdo de la espada de Thorne cerca de su sien lo había atormentado desde que lo empujaron dentro de la celda –como a tantos otros–, no obstante los soldados no respondieron nada. Tenían expresiones duras en sus duros rostros, igual que el rey al que servían. Afuera del estrecho recinto hacía frío, pero era caluroso comparado con el infierno helado que se vio obligado a soportar por defender el honor de un amigo, un comandante, un joven que no traicionó nunca (o eso quería creer). Con una sonrisita idiota, Grenn pensó en Lady Melisandre y qué bien se sentiría el calor de su Dios en la piel. Ahora le vendría mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sus ropas estaban mojadas, al igual que el espeso y largo cabello que se había dejado después de lo que aconteció en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres. No sabía si era su idea o no, pero suponía que hacía un frío similar a esa noche, cuando la nieve le había caído espesa y dulce en las mejillas como los besos de una mujer. Recordarlo hacía que un nudo se le apretara fuerte en la garganta. Desde ese día no había parado de luchar, primero por su vida, luego por la de los demás y finalmente por la de sus amigos. El corte sangrante que tenía en el pecho –aunque ahora el rojo se había coagulado a causa del hielo– testificaba que cuando murió Jon Nieve, varios tomaron las armas para vengarle.

–El maestre Aemon te espera arriba –uno de los hombres del rey, que a simple vista parecía muy joven, interrumpió sus pensamientos con la entrecortada frase–. No eres el único, así que no pongas esa cara de pasmo. Está curando a todos los sobrevivientes de esta... tontería que montaron ustedes los cuervos, agarrándose a picotazos como las niñitas.

–¿Cómo acabó todo? Mis amigos… –a Grenn se le atravesaban las palabras en la boca, convirtiéndose en vaho cálido cuando salían de ella al exterior–. ¿Janos Slynt sigue…?

–Hierva mala nunca muere, dicen por ahí –el otro hombre escupió en el suelo, con un desprecio que rayaba en la insolencia–. Nos ha corrido a patadas. Al rey Stannis y a los salvajes, como si el imbécil creyese que puede defender solo el castillo de la muerte fría. Yo no la he visto, pero... –se estremeció, aunque intentó disimular–, tampoco es que me haga gracia la idea de verla. Que se jodan cuervos, si no quieren nuestra ayuda nos vamos. El estúpido de Slynt se atrevió a llamar rebelde a nuestro rey, sólo porque está aliado con los Lannister.

–¿Qué se cree ese hijo de carnicero? –Ese era el primer hombre, más flaco y joven que el segundo, con divisa de un caballito de mar de plata sobre fondo verde en el jubón–. Dicen también que se negó a darnos los fuertes de la Guardia para nosotros, llenándose la boca con el dicho «la Guardia de la Noche no toma partido en las peleas de los Reinos». ¿Pero nosotros sí tenemos que tomar parte en la suya, no?

–Alyn, eso nos lo dice para no dejar en claro que está inflado por Lord Tywin –gruñó el segundo hombre, volviendo a escupir–. Lo que debería hacer el rey es dejar que se mueran de frío estos imbéciles desagradecidos… ¡Hei! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No te dije que te esperaba el maestre?

Se había fijado en Grenn de forma tan inesperada, que cuando le gritó el joven dio un salto y tuvo que sujetarse al hombro del soldado con el blasón del caballito de mar para no caer. En sus ojos verde grisáceo había un brillo divertido, pero la sonrisa que esbozaba era cansada. Grenn tiró de su barbita congelada y los miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, reflexionando sobre lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas desde su reclusión en las celdas de hielo. Nunca había podido hacer mucho, de hecho la estrategia de nombrar a Jon como Lord Comandante acabó en fracaso y muerte para todos, no obstante veía el aclarar su punto de vista como un deber moral. No fue entrenado para hablar con soldados, ni siquiera para ser explorador de la Guardia; su origen era uno de los más humildes y no dominaba las letras. Pero luchó como pocos en el Puño, sobrevivió, peleó, sangró…

–Están equivocados –dijo, sacando valor de algún sitio oculto de sí mismo que aún no había sido tocado por el hielo–. Necesitamos su ayuda y creo que la de los salvajes también. yo... –miró hacia otro lado–, yo he visto a los blancos. Combatí contra ellos, incluso vi como un amigo mío, sam el Mortífero, mataba a uno con una daga. Es que Janos Slynt no se da cuenta porque no los ha visto jamás… pero los que estuvimos en el Puño, sí.

–Varios están de acuerdo con lo que dices tú, mocoso –el segundo hombre se tranquilizó un poco al oírlo, aunque aún parecía receloso–. La mitad de tus hermanos nos construirían un altar si nos quedamos. Pero el imbécil de Slynt amenazó al rey así: «escribiré una carta a Lord Tywin informándole que los rebeldes nos han invadido...» ¿te fijas en el descaro, chaval? ¡Nosotros les salvamos el culo y ahora nos vienen con esa! Perwyn, mi hermano, murió por la lanza de uno de esos salvajes, y el amigo de éste también.

–Nosotros también hemos sangrado, no creas que no –dijo el más joven, poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. El rey piensa tomar el Agasajo para instaurar ahí a los salvajes, cada lanza más es un aporte para nosotros. Tiene que pelear contra los caminantes, es su destino; Ella dice que es el príncipe que nos fue prometido.

–Suenas como los hombres de la reina, Alyn –se burló el más viejo, poniéndose serio dos segundos después al fijar sus ojos en Grenn–. Dile al maestre Aemon que se apresure a dar un buen consejo al monigote que han puesto como comandante, porque la sangre que ha corrido hasta ahora podría ser poca comparándola a la que pueda correr si la furia del Venado cae sobre ustedes. Como diría mi buen amigo Alyn próximamente convertido, «la noche es oscura y alberga horrores».

–¡Cállate, Willem! ¡Yo no me refería a eso! –Seguía colorado como la grana, pero consiguió despedirse con la mano del hermano negro mientras éste los abandonaba. Sus voces, cada vez más tenues, se fueron perdiendo poco a poco en la distancia hasta que de ellas sólo quedó un rumor bajo e inaudible.

Grenn subió las escaleras tambaleándose por el frío, la debilidad y el hambre, pero cuando llegó a las habitaciones del maestre Aemon el soplo de aire cálido que lo recibió por la chimenea encendida y el encierro, le hizo sonreír. Y aún más cuando algo parecido a un mono saltarín se le colgó del cuello, apretándolo como sólo haría un amigo, un hermano de la Guardia. No le pudo ver el rostro porque lo escondió en su hombro, pero supo quién era por esa constitución flacucha.

–¡Grenn! –Chilló Pyp, emocionado, separándose de él después de ese momento efusivo. Tenía un brazo vendado y parecía ojeroso, sin embargo se veía ileso–. Sam pensaba que estabas muerto, amigo, pero yo le dije: «Sam, Grenn es tan imbécil que ni siquiera vería la luz que el Desconocido le ponga frente a la cara para que la siga.»

–Sí que la vería –se enfadó él, frunciendo el ceño–. Y la seguiría más rápido que tú.

El cómico se echó a reír y lo tomó del brazo, sentándolo en una butaca cómoda y bien cerquita del fuego. Los ojos de Grenn vagaron por la habitación, intentando atisbar caras conocidas entre los convalecientes. Donnel el Suave, con su rizado cabello dorado, reposaba la cabeza contra la pared, al parecer profundamente dormido; Halder tenía una pierna vendada y se quejaba de dolor a cada instante; Ulmer del Bosque Real tenía una venda terrible en la cara, allí donde la espada de alguien le había arrancado la nariz; hasta el pobre Owen el Bestia, que tan encantado se había sentido con la llegada de Stannis, temblaba de frío al igual que Grenn, seguramente recluido en una celda de hielo. En seguida vio en el rostro de su amigo que algo andaba mal, y lo evidenció al abrir la boca para preguntar.

–Sapo...

La sonrisa en los labios de Pyp murió y negó con la cabeza, apretándole el fornido hombro a su camarada. Grenn sintió más frío incluso que en las celdas de hielo.

–Fue Thorne. –Hablaba con una voz exenta de todo humor, fría como el hielo–. Cuando le cortaron la cabeza a Jon, ¿recuerdas que Alliser quería patearla y nos lanzamos para evitarlo? –Grenn asintió, viendo las imágenes en su mente–. Bueno, Sapo fue el primero en cargar contra él... y le atravesó la sien con la espada. –Pyp suspiró tristemente–. Todo bajo la dirección de nuestro señor de Harrenhal y su fiel caballero. No sé si te has enterado, pero Stannis tiene «orden» de abandonar el Castillo Negro en dos días. Dudo que vayamos a sobrevivir mucho tiempo más si él se va, por el momento nos han dejado en paz aquí, para que nos lamamos las heridas como quien dice, pero….

–¿Y Bowen Marsh? ¡No puede permitir que Slynt se salga con la suya! –A Grenn se le había quitado el frío, el hambre y el mal estar. Intentó incorporarse, pero su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro para evitarlo mientras le daban un vaso con leche de la amapola.

–Marsh y Yarwyck hacen lo que pueden –Pyp sonrió tristemente, obligando a su amigo a beber de la copa cálida–. Es bastante poca cosa, la verdad. Slynt planea escribir a Tywin Lannister, quemar a Mance Rayder... todo por instrucción de Ser Alliser.

–Tengo... –Grenn luchó contra el cansancio, viendo a su camarada de negro cada vez más borroso–. Tengo que hablar con Aemon... decirle... los hombres del rey...

–Será luego, Grenn. Ahora no. Reponte primero. He perdido a un amigo, ya no quiero perder a otro.

«Dioses, es verdad –reflexionó Grenn, cayendo en un sueño pesado–. Jon, Sapo... yo tampoco quiero perder a nadie más. Pero al parecer, con Slynt al mando esa es la ley.»

* * *

IV.

* * *

«Tengo tanta mala suerte que seguro cuando abra la puerta ellos estarán ocupados en sus hechizos y me usarán como experimento», pensó lúgubremente Edd Tollett el Penas, mientras subía las empinadas escaleras de la Torre del Rey. Hobb Tresdedos le había pedido que llevase la cena a Stannis Baratheon y Lady Melisandre, que se habían recluido allí luego de quemar a Mance Rayder, los Dioses sabrán para qué propósitos demoníacos, Edd no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Janos Slynt les había cedido la vida del antiguo perjuro por consejo de Ser Alliser, su mano derecha y más poderoso aliado, pero tal como iban las cosas todos sospechaban que poco más les concedería el Lord Comandante. Era un hombre de poca paciencia (lo atestiguaban todos cuantos padecieron en las celdas de hielo, quienes se hacían llamar desafortunados. Edd hubiera preferido estar un par de días bien guardadito de los gritos, los regaños y las salivadas que ese hombre gordo les lanzaba siempre que detectaba traición) y también se decía que tenía poco cerebro. «El señor de Harrenhal ostenta el cargo, pero Alliser lo ejerce», había oído murmurar a los hombres del rey en un lugar poco apropiado donde no habría debido estar. Igual que ahora, de hecho. Edd pensaba que era mejor alimentar a los caballos que hacerlo con los reyes y sus brujas. Al menos los caballos daban coces y poco más, las brujas podían convertirte en rana o quemarte.

Lo cierto era que el aire todavía olía intensamente a ceniza, humo y gritos. Si le preguntasen a Edd por el aroma de los gritos, él respondería con toda normalidad que olían a carne humana chamuscada, ya lo había sentido antes. Se estremeció ligeramente mientras seguía ascendiendo, rezando a los Dioses para que le concedieran una visita lo más breve posible a los aposentos del rey Stannis. Ese hombre era tan frío como un caminante blanco y pareciera como si le hubieran metido una espada por el trasero, a juzgar por su gesto de permanente dolor y el rechinar constante de sus dientes.

«La verdad –pensó el mayordomo–, es que se parece un poco a mí.» No sabía qué edad tenía el rey, pero parecía mayor incluso que Lord Janos, famélico inclusive como si no le hubieran dado suficientes sopas de cebollas cuando niño y ahora le estuviese pasando la cuenta. Seguramente agradecería la comida, intentó consolarse él, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Hobb cometiera sus habituales errores en la cocina y fuese incomible lo que llevaba en la bandeja, tal cual eran los alimentos que preparaba la mamá de Edd. «Entonces Stannis me culpará a mí, y seguramente dará licencia para que Lady Melisandre me queme en la hoguera. Ay ¿Por qué tuve que venir yo?» Esos pensamientos deprimieron profundamente al hombre, preguntándose si los Dioses tenían algo en su contra, pues pesaba sobre sus espaldas un verdadero imán para las desgracias.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación real, Edd tuvo que tomar aliento para regularizar su respiración, la capa negra ondeando a sus espaldas como el augurio de un mal hecho. Un hilillo de aire cálido salía por las aperturas, dejándole sentir el fuego que ardía en el interior. Casi podía saborear las llamas rojas y tremolantes que había visto por la mañana, cuando la Mujer Roja cantó y danzó para su cruel Dios de fuego entre tanto Mance Rayder, soberbio y altivo, se ahogaba en dolor, sangre y cenizas. Contuvo el aliento mientras un dedo perezoso y gélido se le deslizaba por la base de la espalda, haciéndole temblar de algo que se parecía bastante al miedo. Tuvo que decirse repetidamente que nada podía ser peor a la situación vivida en la actualidad, ese fue el único vano consuelo encontrado por su alma desalentada. Esperó un poco más, queriendo tocar la puerta pero sin atreverse por miedo a quemarse; pensó en dar aviso de su llegada a voces pues la bandeja le pesaba y quería salir rápido de allí, pero el diálogo surgido desde dentro frenó todo pensamiento que pudiese albergar.

–Me dijiste que resultaría –Esa era la voz del rey, ahogada por el chisporroteo de las llamas que seguramente bailaban en la chimenea–. Por eso te dejé quemar a Rayder, me prometiste que resultaría y me fallaste. –Hizo una pausa, y aunque Edd no lo oyó, estaba seguro de que rechinó los dientes–. Otra vez.

–Algo... la sangre real... –la mujer roja estaba más confusa que avergonzada–. Yo también pensé que resultaría, alteza. Los polvos estaban todos en su sitio, y pronuncié los hechizos necesarios. El Señor de la Luz está con vos.

–Tu dios es caprichoso, mujer –escupió el rey fríamente. Parecía cansado y se hizo un silencio largo, como si estuviera bebiendo o algo así. Edd tuvo que pegar la oreja contra la puerta, sorprendentemente helada–. Tengo frío, sed y hambre a la vez. me siento débil y no hemos conseguido nada. Tengo una batalla por librar, gente a la que salvar y según dices tú, un enemigo al que combatir. Todo eso sumado a la insistencia de Janos Slynt de que llamará a Tywin Lannister–soltó un resoplido amargo, que se confundía con el sisear de las llamas–. Como si él se preocupara un poco aunque fuese por la Guardia. A nadie más le importa.

«Tiene razón –asintió Edd el Penas para sus adentros, sintiéndose culpable de estar espiando pero demasiado asustado para marchar–. Lord Janos debería saber que a Tywin Lannister no le importamos. Y seguramente si viene, los salvará a todos menos a mí.» Dentro de la recámara se oían sonidos extraños que erizarían el vello de la nuca al más valiente de los seres, harían correr por el pavor al más aguerrido de los hombres y provocaría sollozos de angustia a toda mujer. Algo similar a una prolongada succión, luego el rugir de la chimenea, atronador e intenso, haciendo llegar un vaho de aire caliente que acarició la mejilla de Edd como las manos de una amante, seguido de un gemido de anhelo, prolongado y casi dulce, que causó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del mayordomo. Le costó un momento asumir que esa voz era la del rey, y cuando lo hizo sintió ganas de correr y esconderse en su celda para que no pudiesen encontrarlo. ¿Qué hacían él y ella? Generalmente Edd siempre oía cosas que no quería, y veía acontecimientos que a nadie le gustaría; lo que se desarrollaba a continuación era una de esas cosas.

–Más... –siseó el rey Stannis, con voz sofocada–. Necesito tu fuerza, mujer. Voy a caer, me iréal abismo, las sombras... esas sombras que...

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco, por lo que edd no pudo oír más, pero sea lo que fuese que le decía causó que Lady Melisandre siguiese con lo suyo, pues el sonido de la succión y el rugido de las furiosas llamas siguió su curso. Edd sentía los nudillos blancos y una película de sudor perlaba su frente. Pensó que debía huir, no obstante se abstuvo de mover un dedo y esperó. El gemido no volvió a repetirse y poco a poco, la succión paró de igual modo; sólo quedó el silvar de las llamas, intenso y grave como la situación del monarca en manos de esa mujer. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos que al mayordomo se le hicieron horas, la voz musical de la sacerdotisa de R'hllor rompió el cántico del fuego.

–Lo he vuelto a ver muerto –Melisandre de Asshai pareció volver de una especie de trance–. Lo del rey salvaje no ha funcionado, pero esto es claro, alteza. Un cuervo negro con garras de acero despedazó la garganta de vuestro enemigo Slynt. Las llamas no mienten.

–¿Y tú? –El rey parecía ya más sosegado, restablecido–. ¿Tú me mientes, Melisandre? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Ser Davos me ha dado mejores consejos siempre, pero tú no has hecho más que ganarme enemistades y destrozarme. Ahora te necesito, eres mi arma más poderosa, ¿pero cómo sé que... que... esto no será perpetuo?

–Me necesitaréis siempre –la hermosa voz de la mujer acarició los oídos de Edd como una flauta haría–, tal como yo necesito a mi Dios. Os he dicho que estará muerto, vuestro enemigo no os molestará. Tal cual el cuervo mata al grajo, así os juro que uno de sus hermanos despedazará la garganta de Janos Slynt para vuestro ascenso, mi señor. Lo he visto en las llamas.

Edd no se dio cuenta cuándo la bandeja se deslizó de sus manos, ni cuándo los alimentos cayeron al suelo, incomibles ya por la tierra y el humo que allí se acumulaba. Sólo supo que tenía que correr lo más rápido posible, ocultarse de la maldad de la mujer y las intenciones del rey. Bajó las escaleras a toda carrera, sin preocuparse de si lo seguían o no; sin girar la vista hacía atrás por si veía un remolino de seda escarlata pisándole los talones queriendo devorarlo con su adictivo y peligroso fuego. Siempre había creído tener mala suerte, esta vez no obstante sus temores eran tan espantosamente confirmados que de buena gana se habría ido a Dorne para huir de ella, de aquellos sonidos que jamás olvidaría, de su voz, su voz, su voz…

«Tal cual el cuervo mata al grajo, así os juro que uno de sus hermanos despedazará la garganta de Janos Slynt para vuestro ascenso, mi señor. Lo he visto en las llamas…»

* * *

V.

* * *

el asesino pasa la piedra de amolar por el filo de su espada, hasta que la hoja queda tan cortante que quema en los dedos si se la toca. No lleva guantes, por lo que el acero frío le hace daño en las yemas, pero sonríe al pensar en que no será el único que salga perjudicado. Sus ropas negras lo delatan como un hombre de la guardia de la noche; sus ojos y corazón negros, como un caballero que aguardó demasiado entre sombras y que ya no puede esperar más. la impaciencia le pica en la cabeza, los múltiples errores cometidos le pesan sobre los hombros flacos y cansados. Sabe qué murmuran los suyos, los ha oído mientras comen o laboran; él sólo quiere lo mejor para la Guardia y para sí mismo. lo último ya lo consiguió, en busca de lo primero se incorpora.

El cuero susurra una plegaria tenebrosa cuando envaina el acero, los pájaros nocturnos entonan una canción horrible que al asesino hace sonreír. Stannis Baratheon tiene orden de marcharse al amanecer o sufrir las consecuencias de una Guardia minada y un puñado de salvajes que jamás pelearon ni pelearían por los cuervos. El caballero lo sabe, así como lo supo Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck y los demás consejeros que en vano intentaron hacerse oír en días pasados, pero ellos no están al tanto de su última táctica, la definitiva, la que acabará con tantas muertes innecesarias a la par que perjudiciales para la Hermandad.

«¿Y cómo iban a saberlo? –Se pregunta, calándose la capucha hasta las orejas; en parte por el intenso frío y también para que no vean su rostro–. A nadie se le ocurriría pensar en mí. mucho menos al señor de Harrenhal.» En la luz lo alabó y sonrió por sus comentarios estúpidos de hijo de carnicero, en la oscuridad de la noche rumiaba la rabia por su ineptitud. Ahora, no obstante, parece que la rabia es demasiada y sin embargo, no ciega sus ojos de pedernal o nubla su mente estratega. No hay motivos para perder el sentido, ni la sangre fue jamás su único motor de lucha. Comprende que es necesario y está seguro de que lo comprenderá el que al comandante muerto encuentre.

En la hora del lobo, poca gente merodea por la derruida fortaleza y menos ahora, cuando la amenaza pesa tanto sobre Stannis como sobre la Guardia. En esa misma tarde se llevó a cabo una conferencia con motivo de parlamentar, donde incluso él se vio obligado a abandonar algo de su fachada e intentó convencer al cabeza dura que tenían como Lord Comandante de ceder al rey al menos el derecho de reponer fuerzas para la batalla que se les avecinaba. Su respuesta negativa fue tan rotunda como la que les dio a los demás, y pronto todos hubieron de rendirse. En ese momento el caballero fingió bien su sumisión, pero ahora no se siente capaz de hacerlo ni un minuto más. le pican los dedos por ejercer el derecho de la espada por sobre el de la lengua, las mejillas le arden de frío a pesar de la capucha, la nieve recién caída anuncia tormenta a cal y canto, y de venir los caminantes blancos ahora no hay suficientes para contrarrestarlos. Él había visto a ambos espectros, luchó contra ellos y llevó una mano humana que se movía y golpeaba el vidrio en busca de algo que asesinar como prueba a la Capital de los Reinos, pero el mismo caso le habrían hecho a un bufón. El caballero de la soberbia infinita tuvo que morder su orgullo herido y la preocupación que secretamente le aquejó, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

«Mucho mordí, mucho soporté ya –piensa, cruzando el patio de armas con paso tranquilo–. No lo haré más. no tengo por qué. Este imbécil se está deshaciendo de nuestra única ayuda y no podemos, no puedo, permitirlo.» La resolución que lo invade se le nota en los movimientos firmes, en la serenidad con que el pulso le late; no hay cobardía, ni miedo se vislumbra en la negrura de esos ojos que se alzan hasta las ventanas superiores de la torre del Rey, donde ve la chimenea encendida. Recuerda a la sacerdotisa de Stannis Baratheon, roja, peligrosa y sensual. La recuerda tal como la vio por última vez, inclinándose hacia él con labios que mucho callan y pocas verdades dicen. Ahora siente que ella es una cosa insustancial, que da poder maldito por benditas causas, que cree ciegamente y con una locura peligrosa en un rey estafermo. Tiene que contenerse para no reír, imaginándose al príncipe prometido como muñeco de ella, igual que Janos Slynt fue el suyo. «Y como yo, Lady Melisandre no tardará en deshacerse de él», se dijo. Es obvio que la perspectiva le resulta halagüeña, Stannis Baratheon no le cae bien ni a él ni a nadie. Poca gente se entristecerá si le ocurre un trágico accidente luchando contra los Otros. El caballero se siente satisfecho de haber descifrado los planes de tan enigmática mujer, aunque más satisfecho se sentirá cuando vea morir al culpable de tantas desgracias.

La copia de la llave de la puerta tras la cual las estancias del Lord Comandante se encuentran, tintinea contra sus dedos como si delatarlo quisiera. Gruñe un poco y mira a su derredor, en busca de movimiento u ojos que pudiesen captar los suyos. Se alegra al no ver nada y por esto sonríe, la capucha besa su boca como una mujer hizo hacía tiempo, cuando su nombre era gloria y su capa roja y plata fue. La puerta rechina tal cual los dientes del austero rey, no obstante él ahoga sus protestas cuando la cierra. Madera contra cuero, las botas del asesino rozan el suelo entablillado y su respiración, tranquila y segura, es todo cuanto lo revela. Por lo demás bien podría ser una de las tantas sombras que se mueven por el Castillo Negro, de comandantes caídos tal vez o hermanos muertos sin dudas. Mas esta sombra es corpórea, tiene vida y tiene sueños, anhelos la impulsan y un juramento la sostiene. Es la sombra que le puso alas al sapo y que se las arrancaría por ya no serle útil. Astuto lo han llamado, algunos hasta «hijo de puta», otros con insolencia y desprecio su nombre pronuncian, muchísimo más ahora que con Janos Slynt lo relacionan. Ya no importa eso en el momento de matar y desechar todo aquello que en pocos días se convirtió en fuego y terror. Mance Rayder gritó cuando lo quemaron, Jon Nieve cayó sin un alarido cuando la espada del hijo de carnicero cercenó su cuello, murió Sapo y algunos otros, pero hubieran muerto más de no hacerse lo que él haría.

Pasa junto al cuartucho del joven mayordomo que atiende a su víctima, un chico que es todo rizos, piel suave y ojos hermosos. Se pregunta por un momento qué hará cuando oiga los gritos y las exclamaciones vehementes del «señor de Harrenhal». Una parte suya se inquieta y la idea de atentar también contra la vida del chico lo seduce por un instante, pero luego niega con la cabeza y sigue andando. Seguramente si oye gritar a su amo, el joven se encogerá de hombros y continuará durmiendo, o eso quiere creer. Reza porque el chico de Antigua tenga suficiente sentido común como para ignorar los últimos gritos de agonía de Janos Slynt, de lo contrario su espada se tendrá que manchar de más sangre.

«Y los Dioses saben que he derramado demasiada sangre negra para mi gusto.» Jon Nieve teñía el dobladillo de su capa, y otros más siguieron su ejemplo. Él no habría querido matar al chico aquel, Sapo no era su prioridad y Gigante se le atravesó en el camino, pero lo hizo. Y ahora lleva a cabo una empresa homicida, cuestionada por muchos y ansiada por todos al mismo tiempo. El moralista Othell Yarwyck o el Viejo Granada habrían querido hacerlo, pero el uno era manipulable y el otro, débil.

Sólo tiene que empujar la puerta de las habitaciones del hijo de carnicero para que ésta se abra. No opone resistencia, ni siquiera hay un seguro para impedir el paso a los asesinos. «Qué fácil.» La espada cede ante el primer tirón y el cuero le susurra un mensaje de suerte cuando libera su afilada presa, el caballero lo capta y sonríe. Hay una vela de sebo alumbrando el cuarto, su gordo amigo duerme despatarrado en una cama cubierto con pieles. El ridículo brochecito de plata en forma de lanza ensangrentada brilla tenuemente ante el toque del fuego, haciendo centellear el rojo de modo aterrador. el asesino se aproxima a la cama y carraspea, no quiere tocar al sapo con alas de dragón, no desea contaminarse de su estupidez ni su baja estracción social. Los ojos del «Señor de Harrenhal» se abren ausentes, miran la vela y luego se posan en la figura alta, enjuta, nervuda y encapuchada que blande una espada en la mano. La papada le tiembla cuando se incorpora, alarmado.

–Lord Slynt –la voz del caballero es socarrona, burlona y sarcástica–. Me dijeron que enviaríais una carta a Lord Tywin al amanecer si Stannis Baratheon no dejaba el Castillo Negro. ¿Es eso cierto?

El viejo se seca el sudor de la frente con una mano regordeta. La espada del asesino baja un poco, para reposar contra su pecho como haría una amante remolona. «Una amante bastante fría y peligrosa –no puede evitar decirse el asesino–. Una amante que da muerte en lugar de pasión.»

–Dejad el juego –dice con la voz firme el condenado, la papada le tiembla–. Eso haré, con baratas amenazas o no. Si eres un hombre del rebelde Stannis Baratheon, bien sabes que puedo dar un grito y estás muerto. Sácame eso y...

–¿Enviaste la carta o aún no? Es todo lo que quiero saber –al asesino la paciencia se le acaba como el agua escasea en Dorne cuando hay calor–. Y yo no estoy tan seguro de que vengan a salvarte, todos te odian aquí, y no sin razón. Eres un imbécil y has hecho todo mal.

–He hecho todo como Ser Alliser me ha aconsejado.

«Ese es el problema –el asesino piensa, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada amarga–. Confiaste en la serpiente y te morderá.»

–Por eso es mejor no confiar en nada más que su propio cerebro –murmuró con falsa tristeza el caballero–. Tú morirás esta noche, yo mañana saldré y diré que te suicidaste por la presión, por temor al rey Stannis. Date cuenta que todo el mundo quiere que se quede, temen a los caminantes que jamás has visto, y los salvajes también. mal que me pese... tendremos que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir. Es lo mejor.

–Así haré –hay miedo en los ojos de Slynt, que se retuerce las manos intentando buscar un arma, una espada, un hacha..., pero es tan ignorante que no ve nada–. Le diré al rey Stannis... a su alteza...

–Ya es demasiado tarde. No tengo paciencia para ti.

La espada cae rápida y certera hacia la garganta del hijo de carniceros que se encumbró muy rápido en poco tiempo, en un arco magnífico que la vela dora con fuego cuando refleja su llama trémula en el metal. Janos Slynt alcanza a soltar un grito terrible, uno que es agonía, miedo y horror, pero termina en un jadeo ahogado cuando se encuentra con que su boca está llena de sangre. Sangre también salpica las sábanas y se abre camino por la raja abierta en su cuello grasiento, escapando a borbotones en busca de libertad, avanzando como gusanos reptantes cuando el asesino hunde el filo recién amolado con más fuerza. No es venganza, no es odio, no hay crimen desempeñado por una intensa emoción; es deber, se trata del bienestar de la Guardia de la Noche, de los niños muertos y los cautivos en las celdas de hielo. Se trata de la cercanía de los caminantes blancos, que traerá consigo muerte, sombra y guerra. Trata, sobre todo, de cuán útil le fue Janos Slynt para su venganza personal y cuán inútil le es ahora que ya está efectuada. No se siente culpable, no hay amargura o pena, realmente no hay nada, ni siquiera sangre en sus manos. se alegra de haber recibido formación con su maestro de armas y no cortar como un vulgar carnicero, pues el corte en la garganta es limpio y con una sola presión casi separó la cabeza de los hombros. Un hedor insoportable a excrementos invade la habitación cuando muere Janos Slynt, señal externa de lo que tenía por dentro. El asesino se aparta y da la espalda, con la espada roja de sangre. Sus pasos son tan silenciosos como los que allí le habían llevado, pero se detiene cuando los ojos oscuros de pedernal se topan con otros también oscuros –y algo somnolientos– de otro individuo más bajo que él, con la capa negra sobre los hombros y los rizos despeinados. Mira la espada roja, observa a Slynt muerto mientras ahoga un grito de terror –o alivio– y luego los oscuros ojos se vuelven a clavar en él, oculto por la capucha. Extiende una mano. Hay en ella un pergamino perfectamente sellado, con el lacre de la Guardia de la Noche. Extiende la otra. En ella hay un pañuelito de seda negra, doblado con maestría.

–Es la carta que Lord S-S-Slint q-quería mandar a L-lord T-T-Tywin –titubea su voz, sus oscuras miradas parecen incapaces de sostener las crueles del asesino cuando le pasa el pergamino–. Me d-dio orden de mandarlas ayer, pero yo no... yo no...

–No lo hiciste –lo cortó el caballero, recibiendo la carta con la mano izquierda. El joven de Antigua asintió, nervioso–. ¿Y ese pañuelo qué es?

Seda tiene que tomar aire nuevamente, se nota que está nervioso y asustado por igual. Cuando habla, una tímida sonrisa asoma a sus labios gruesos y apetecibles.

–P-para que limpiéis vuestra espada. Está... está manchada, Ser Allisser.

FIN.

* * *

Epílogo.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que se reunían allí en menos de medio año, por el mismo motivo y causa. La reelección de comandante de la guardia de la noche, luego del no tan lamentado deceso de Lord Janos Slynt. Othell recordaba todavía esa nubosa mañana de otoño, transcurrida no hacía mucho la verdad, donde Seda había corrido por todo el Castillo Negro informando que el señor de Harrenhal se suicidó. Pocos le creyeron, aunque no había pruebas para incriminar al muchacho de Antigua, y si las hubo Ser Alliser Thorne se encargó de silenciarlas todas. Yarwyck no quería pensar en que se alegró por esa muerte pues no era sano, pero así había sido en la realidad. No se olvidaba de que la decisión de nombrarlo fue suya, y seguía sintiéndose culpable por entregarlo a una muerte tan lamentable.

–Más vale que ahora elijamos a alguien que no se muera todavía –dijo Cotter Pyke, mirando a Ser Dennis como si el comentario fuese dirigido a él–. No quiero devolverme otra vez para elegir comandante.

–Más que pensar en su duración, debemos pensar en su eficacia –habló el comandante de Torre Sombría con serenidad. Entrelazó los largos dedos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos–. El día en que un rey imponga comandante en la guardia será triste, desde luego –siguió el anciano caballero, y ninguno osó callarle–. Pero más triste será si no elegimos con sabiduría, ateniéndonos a la prudencia.

«Lo está diciendo por mí.» Othell no olvidaba aquel día donde cedió sus votos a Lord Janos para nombrarlo comandante, ni cuando murió Jon Nieve y el granizo cayó sobre sus cabezas. Esa noche Bowen Marsh y él pasaron largo rato en la oscuridad, pensando en la sangre y en los gritos, encontrando consuelo sólo cuando el frío se volvía calor y los latidos se calmaban entre ellos. Cuando salieron al día siguiente se enteraron de los cautivos en las celdas de hielo y la orden de expulsión al rey Stannis que caducaba en un par de semanas. «cruzarse de brazos y ocultarse entre sí, como quién dice. Alliser hizo de las suyas una, otra y otra vez.» No le aliviaba saber que él había sido el responsable, que puso mal un trocito de hielo en el Muro y más de uno cayó por el descuido. Siempre fue un hombre sensible, absteniéndose de causar daño y prodigando palabras de consejo. Cuando lo intentó con Slynt, sin embargo, consiguió una mirada furibunda, un «Yo soy el comandante, tú obedece», y habría ganado además una celda de hielo de haber insistido. Pero terminó cansándose como todos, y ahora Lord Janos estaba muerto.

–Pero que no os tome mucho tiempo, señores. No soy hombre que espera y debo tratar con el comandante –el rey Stannis, tan flaco como Othell no lo había visto jamás en su vida, hablaba con el mismo tono gélido que él recordaba–. Los Reinos necesitan atención inmediata, yo tengo que librar una guerra, y el altercado con Slynt nos quitó mucho tiempo.

–Pero… alteza –interrumpió Bowen Marsh, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Othell lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba–, el Lord comandante se puede elegir sólo si tiene dos tercios de…

–Sé cómo se elige un Lord comandante –lo cortó el rey en tono seco. Bebió un poco de agua con limón que Seda le había servido–. Por eso más vale que se den prisa en nominar.

El capitán de los constructores se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. por «darse prisa en nominar» fue que Janos Slynt ocupó el puesto como comandante, durante tan poco tiempo y con consecuencias tan fatales para la Guardia de la Noche. Entendía al Rey Stannis y su exigencia de rapidez, él como constructor se vio capaz de comprender que cuando se viene una tormenta, se necesita una casa sólida y un techo resistente. Pero para conseguir aquello, son indispensables implementos que cumplan la función de proteger, afirmar, resistir y amparar. Aquello era lo más importante. El Muro cumplía las características y si el comandante las reunía, entonces la Guardia completa contaría con ellas.

–Mis señores –a Othell le tembló un poco la voz, en parte por la mirada fría del rey y también por el nerviosismo–. Comprendo que necesitemos un comandante cuanto antes, pero lo importante es que podamos tomar una decisión acertada, con sensatez. Nadie quiere que pase lo mismo que nos pasó con Lord Slynt, que los Dioses lo tengan en su gloria –hubo un murmullo de asentimiento–, todos comprendemos su necesidad, pero por favor comprended las nuestras. Cuando vos os vayáis, seremos nosotros quienes lidiaremos con nuestro comandante y los problemas de la Guardia. Vos necesitáal comandante ahora, pero nosotros lo necesitaremos siempre. Bueno... eso es todo. Palabras sencillas de un hombre sencillo como yo.

Se encogió de hombros con modestia, mirando a todos sus hermanos con ojos que aprendieron de sus errores, ojos de inseguridad mezclados con decisión. Cuando prorrumpieron en aplausos y pidieron a gritos la olla para votar a su comandante –resultados revelados poco después, que todavía sorprenden al capitán de los constructores–, él supo que había obrado bien al decirles a sus compañeros todo cuanto le enseñó esas semanas de pesadilla. En la más terrible tormenta, en la tiranía y soberbia absoluta, el hombre sabio sabe encontrar siempre algo qué beberse. Othell Yarwyck era uno y de las experiencias bebió. Esperaba con toda sinceridad, que cuando el nuevo comandante saliese elegido atendiera a razones y fuese prudente. Era lo mejor para la Guardia. Lo mejor para los Reinos a quienes defendían… para todos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
